The Seven Deadly Sins
by dsaANON
Summary: Series of fluffy SHIZNAT drabbles using one of the seven sins as the theme. T for possible language.
1. Natsuki: Lust

**A/N: **I've been attacked by a gang of plot-bunnies!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Lust<strong>

I rang the door bell and waited, and before long it opened to reveal the ever graceful woman that had been, for some time, the only friend I had - now she was one of a few, but still… the most important.

"Welcome, Natsuki. Come in, make yourself at home. I'll just be a moment with a few last minute preparations." My friend, Shizuru greeted while she guided me into the all too familiar apartment.

It's been over a month since she graduated and moved into her new abode and I've been coming over frequently ever since. I've grown familiar with her new home now - comfortable with her quarters and her presence; comfortable with so many other things too.

I glanced at her back that faced me as she busied herself with the dinner she's preparing for the two of us.

I wondered what this feeling I've been having is - ever since that night the carnival ended, whenever I see her that feeling grows and I'm no longer sure if my answer had been the right one.

"Shizuru? Do you need any help?" I asked as I entered the kitchen area.

"No, its okay Natsuki, I'm nearly done." She replied, turning her head to smile at me - such a beautiful smile.

She's always been so patient with me, so caring. She said she'd accept that I couldn't return her feelings; she said she was just happy and thankful that I didn't hate or reject her for all that's she's done.

But I can't help but feel she was the giving one; the kind one.

She understood my need to stay friends because she was my only friend; because she means so much to me. She accepted that selfish request and she returned to the way we used to be.

... But I'm sure it's more painful and uncomfortable for her than she lets on.

No, I'm the thankful one. To have such a kind and loving person care for me; to look out for me.

My heart can't seem to stop this weird yearning.

"Natsuki, can you please bring out the strainer?" Shizuru asked, ripping me away from my train of thought.

My eyes fell back upon her - gripping the pot's handle with both hands in preparation to lift its heavy contents.

I made my way to her side, laying my hand over hers.

"Here, let me get that and _you_ go get the strainer." I proposed. Unconsciously leaning close - an odd pull drawing my body to hers - my heart beat rapidly and I was tempted to breath in her scent when she pulled away.

"Mm." She quickly murmured, slipping her hand from underneath mine and maneuvering around me to get to the cupboards.

Instantly, I missed her presence and was perplexed.

'What am I doing again?' I wondered.

My mind has not been fully with me for the past few weeks and I can't help but feel… it's high time to get my thoughts sorted before this yearning consumes me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't intend to release this before my other fic but it was just sitting there... just...there! So I thought 'Meh! Might as well!'


	2. Shizuru: Pride

**A/N: **All chapters are linked but not direct continuations. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's Pride<strong>

_In all honesty, I've always considered myself to be prideful – whether it was of my heritage; my abilities; or my near-impenetrable mask I wear in public – __I've accepted it as both a weakness and an attribute. _

_Pride and confidence - it builds a strong character but it can also lead to one's downfall – certainly a double edged blade._

_Which leads to my current predicament: things have been… strange… perhaps I have been sensitive but I can't help but pick up those strange signs._

"It's a bit cold, huh?" She spoke as her breath appears before her very face – the chilled night air condensed what little vapour that past her lips.

She moved closer to me, awkwardly, in our stroll; with her hands remaining in her jacket pocket, she nudged me with her elbow and invited me to latch on with a smile.

_I can't help but see this as a cue; an indication like many others I've seen lately – that… perhaps she returns my feelings after all. _

_But even though these signs bring me great joy and peace, they're also signs that my pride refuse to freely accept._

I laid my hand on the crook of her arm, drawing my body close – but not touching – and I made a hum of agreement – the exhaled air appearing and disappearing like white smoke.

_She was the one that rejected me - no, to be concise she accepted but did not reciprocate my feelings - now she wants what I've been bidding to erase for her sake? What… What am I to do? _

"Neh, Shizuru…" She started, pulling her elbow closer to her body which in turn tugged me closer to her.

She turned her head towards me and I could sense that she inhaled deeply – like the many times I stole the smell of her scent when she was nearby.

_Do I cast aside all I've done and take her in with open arms? Do I chase her again now, like a love sick puppy, knowing I actually have a chance? _

_No. My pride would not allow that._

"I… I… think I really messed up last time… when I answered you." Her tone was sombre and knowing what she referred to my entire body tensed.

I wanted to let go; withdraw my hand away from her and her warmth but I was trapped.

"But I intend to make things right." She continued as we stopped in our leisurely walk. She turned to look me in the eyes – her forest green eyes staring brightly with determination into mine. "Tell me Shizuru: is it too late?"

_Is it too late? Well, I wonder. Tell me, what good would it do to be stubborn and withhold the happiness we both mutually seek? What good would it do to only have my pride to hold onto? What good are heritage, abilities, and the perfect public mask when all you want to be in your own skin and be happy?_

"No, Natsuki. It's never too late." I replied softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **She's still a softy at heart. Hope you all enjoyed that! ^-^

Until next time!


	3. Shizuru: Envy

**A/N: **Only a quick once over, so there might be some mistakes here and there... but still, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's Envy<strong>

Have you ever found yourself repeating a name so many times that you start wondering: are you still pronouncing it correctly? Or that you've stared at a word for so long, that you can no longer tell if it's spelt properly, even though you never questioned it at the start.

Even in times when all is well and right, over-contemplation brings about questions and complications that were never necessary in the first place.

It was just earlier this evening that the thought of our relationship came to mind - the sweet tranquilly and rhythm of our life felt like such is a blessed and precious thing - but I pondered too much and I grew... discontent.

Why is it, that Natsuki has such good fortune in love when I did not? How can she accept her feelings for me so easily whereas I fell into a dark abyss because of it? To feel and accept a love that so many frown upon; why doesn't she fear the consequences like I did? Is she just stronger than me?

I was snatched away from my musing when I felt something poke my cheek; my eyes refocused and I turned to see mystified forest green eyes staring into mine and I flinched back in surprise.

"What's with the pout, Shizuru?" She asked was a satisfied smile.

We had been sitting on opposite ends of the couch: she was facing the T.V while I face her with my legs up and my back against its armrest – reading a book – but now she knelt on the ground next to me; I wonder: when did she get there?

"I wasn't pouting." I replied, my hand finding its way to caress the spot she so delicately touched.

"Yes you were. You were staring at me and then you starting pouting." She declared.

Her smile never left her face, instead the contentment in it seem to spread and fill her eyes with glee.

She stood up and lightly nudged my arm so that I would move over.

I scooted over, dropping my feet to the ground and turning to lean against the couch properly, she sat down next to me – touching – and her arms slipped around my waist and pulled me close.

"Hey, you can tell me, what's wrong?" She whispered in concern – melting me on the spot.

I returned the embrace and buried my face in the crook of her neck, amongst her silky hair, I replied with a smile against her ivory white skin:

"It's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Given Shizuru's whole mental-breakdown in the anime, I think it's highly likely for her to feel some resentment to the Natsuki I've portrayed in The Seven Deadly Sins, who had no problem with her feelings... Well my opinion, anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed that little ficlet! Until next time.


	4. Natsuki: Gluttony

**A/N:** Sorry haven't had time to reply reader's reviews but know that they're much appreciated and as an offering I present to you the next update!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Gluttony<strong>

It started off as a yearning; a need that gnawed and nipped in my chest; a desire that could be pleased by just a whimsical touch, an innocent breath of her scent or a fleeting glance at her smile, but now... Now that she's allowed me free access to my addiction it has grown to an insatiable hunger – one, in which no matter how much is fed to it, it is never satisfied and I find myself craving more.

Once again, I was at her apartment for dinner – this time I decided to help out with the preparations but with the little knowledge on food stuff that I have, I was charged with the odd jobs that did not risk the palatability of our dinner nor the state of our stomachs.

While the sizzle of the pan enveloped the room; I glanced at her features whilst I stood fidgeting beside her as we waited on the cooking by the stove.

She wore a pale yellow apron, hair in a ponytail and a satisfied smile that showed her contentment on the time we were spending together. With a pair of wooden chopstick in hand she picked the cooked sizzling scrap out of the oil and into the paper-towel covered plate - upon contact the oil seeped and spread into the material.

My eyes frequently and nervously flickered back and forth between the bubbling, bursting and flicking oil, and my love's precious hands.

It was not until the last piece was out of the pan and she safely moved the menacing oil-filled pot away from the element that I finally let out a sigh of relief.

Now, surely an experience cook such as Shizuru would know how to act around a boiling pan of hot oil and avoid an accident but still, I could not help but fear for safety of Shizuru's pale and refined hands.

I noticed her shining red eyes looked upon the dish in satisfaction, before moving to the fridge and returning with mayo in hand. Squirting a glob onto the plate she picked up a piece with the chopsticks and blew on it before dabbing it in the yellowish-white sauce and presenting it before me.

"Natsuki, say 'Ahhh'" Shizuru said with a mischievous grin.

I looked at her incredulously and further noticed the sly glint in her eyes.

"Ahhmm!" I snatched the morsel between my teeth, chomping it and swallowing it down in embarrassment but I did not feel defeated or frustrated because I knew what I was about to see.

I peered up and saw her delicate pale cheeks light up with that uncharacteristic shade of pink.

"Mm. It's good." I murmured – looking away as my own cheeks blushed.

I peeked back to see her returning to attend to the plate of food with a shy smile gracing her face.

There was a sensation in the pit of my stomach and I knew: I was hungry for more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You know it's been so long since I've watched Mai Hime my characters, especially Natsuki, are soooooo OoC - but I'm going to say that's just how I depict Natsuki to be when she's in that puppy love stage.


	5. Natsuki: Pride

**A/N: **Personally... this is my favourite chapter in this series. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Pride<strong>

I found myself straightening my back and puffing out my chest as we walked together side by side - like a proud lion showing off his mane or a bird spreading and displaying it feathers.

With every fan girl that made their usual greeting - their adoring smile directed to Shizuru and their hidden hatred for me was instantly replaced with utter shock and a look of loss as Shizuru greeted in return.

"Good morning, Fujino-senpai." Another one greeted, her eyes brightened the moment she laid eyes on my Shizuru and soon flickered to me in hate and disgust the moment she noticed my place at her idol's side.

"Good morning." Shizuru replied with a polite smile.

The shine in the girl's eye returned instantly but soon replaced with horror. She looked like she was about to cry in despair before she turned at her heel and stalked off in haste.

All the while I could not help but widen my triumphant grin. There was a certain… malice in my pleasure – finding joy in the pain of others – but quite frankly I'm just pleased that they were finally getting a hint.

I glanced towards Shizuru – a hint of confusion was registered in her gaze as yet another one of her admirer ran off with tears in their eyes.

"Natsuki? Would you excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Shizuru said softly.

I knew she would realise soon enough - the odd looks and reactions, and my boastful air.

I gave her an affirmative grunt and she was off to the nearby restroom with her usual grace.

We've been together for a little while now, in that time we've discussed how open we'd be with our relationship – that we can tell our friends and family when we're both ready – but I've always hated the fact she's swarmed by those fanatics of her, pawing and love-struck over her; always looking at me like I wasn't even worthy of even being her friend.

Today? Today, I showed them.

"Kuga Natsuki. You have some explaining to do!" My girlfriend said in an angry hush, as she stormed over to me - never once breaking her graceful strides.

Her hand was firmly grasping the spot on her collarbone; her face a faint red.

It was childish and if there wasn't this feeling of triumph and pride, I would almost feel guilty for marring that beautiful ivory skin of hers with a hickey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehehehe I got to say, when I was writing Natsuki's cheekiness in this instalment I was quite giddy myself! I'm attributing her little mischievous stunt to her anonymity - that none of the fan girls can rightfully conclude she was the one that gave Shizuru the love bite, hence her recklessness!

P.S FYI Natsuki got a scolding from Shizuru but she is too soft hearted with Natsuki to be mad for long.


	6. Shizuru: Gluttony

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers who left a review! They are much appreciated and know that they keep me going! =D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shizuru's Gluttony<span>**

Her hand slips gently into mine - intertwining our fingers delicately, whilst she continued to act nonchalant.

I let slip a heartfelt grin as I returned the affection with a squeeze - her face remained turned away from me - staring at the frosted glass of the door watching blurred colours walk by - but still her ear turned red in response.

We were at the company of Mai-san and Mikoto-san - chatting as we settled into the small karaoke room, with the music system playing in the background - seducing the red-head to its embrace.

Natsuki and I sat together on one side of the table that shielded our entwined hands, Mai-san sat opposite us with a vacant seat beside her as Mikoto-san was busy by the phone ordering food with familiarity.

"I'm glad to hear you're settling into Fuuka university well, Shizuru-san. And yes, I'm doing fine, thank you. Though my life would be easier if someone goes to class everyday - our teacher keeps telling me to drag Natsuki to class." Mai-san replied, continuing in our conversation.

I giggled at her misfortune since I knew personally how difficult her endeavour was and gave my secret girlfriend's hand a playful pinch of reproach.

"Well, she's better than she used to be." She continued. "Hey, Natsuki, since you invited us all here, maybe you should have the first song." Mai suggested - the eagerness to sing shining in her eyes.

"Actually Mai, there something I need to tell you." Natsuki announced, her gaze staring determinedly into Mai's.

Yes, there was a reason that we are here today - today we are taking a leap of faith and rounding our courage for this - for us.

"I'm moving out." Natsuki spoke in that tell-tale voice she uses when she's trying to force herself to be serious and brave.

"Huh? I thought you sold your apartment." Our friend queried innocently.

"I did, I'm moving into Shizuru's." Natsuki replied, slowly evolving into a mumble - I caressed her hand in support.

I was filled with both joy and fear when she proposed this – I was ecstatic that she wanted to take the next step, but fearful of the consequences too.

"Why? Isn't it easier to stay in the dorm for school?" Mai countered again.

"It's just that-" My love began to stutter as she begun to lose her nerve.

"And what about your meals? You don't expect Shizuru-san to cook for you, do you?"

"It's because we're going out! Shizuru's my girlfriend and we want to move in together, ok?" My love spoke through grit teeth.

My heart jumped at her declaration, Mikoto turned to attention and Mai's eyes widened in shock, and soon turned to a gleeful and knowing look that was accompanied by a mischievous grin.

"I knew it! Especially after that hickey incident! Oh my gosh! Congratulations! When did you two start going out? Wait, are you two public yet? Can I tell Chie?"

And just as Natsuki had warned the bombardment had began but I couldn't care less. I just felt happy that Natsuki was comfortable enough to share our relationship with our friends, and how we were received with such positivity.

"Er… No, not yet…" My girlfriend mumbled.

My heart was further set a fluttered.

This happiness, I just can't get enough – I am a glutton for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was going over my word limit so I cut a lot of internal dialogue out - making the happiness Shizuru is a glutton for a lot less subtle than I had hoped but hopefully it was still enough! That's the update for this week, see you next weekend!


	7. Natsuki: Greed

**A/N:** Sorry I completely forgot that I hadn't even done a once over on this update so I did a brief proofread/edit and unfortunately my tense grammar is as horrible as always and well... you guys will just have to deal with it!Muahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Greed<strong>

"Fu-Fujino-sempai! Go-good day!" A nearby girl yelped, practically in a strangled scream.

Shizuru paused in her step and turned to face her greeter, who stood a few feet away amongst her nervous friends.

It was a familiar scene and I exhaled an equally familiar sigh of defeat and annoyance.

"Ara? Good day. Are you here to watch a movie as well?" My girlfriend replied politely, whilst I quickly grew impatient behind her.

I've always hated how they take her away - even if it was just a little while - in the mornings and in the afternoons they come, one after another, and steal those few seconds of her time that should solely be mine.

Perhaps these are feelings of possessiveness; a need to monopolise – whatever you want to call it – I don't care! I just wish they would leave us alone.

"Yes, we are. We're still trying to decide which to watch though. Wh-What is Fujino-sempai watching? The romance one, perhaps?" The young girl squeaked.

"No, I believe we're watching the one with all the explosions." My love replied while pointing to one of the various posters nearby.

It felt like it took every fibre of my being to stop myself from tapping my foot impatiently and tapping at my watch – why did they have to appear everywhere we go? Again and again they appear from practically thin air!

"We? Oh Kuga-sempai! Go-good day to you!"

And finally, I was noticed, and to my surprise - and certainly Shizuru's, judging from her shocked yet pleased grin - I was greeted along with a courteous bow.

It wasn't common for me to receive such an… uncharacteristic acknowledgement… Quite frankly, I felt taken aback from their lack of distain and hostility, and in result my confusion led me to respond with the most I could manage – a disgruntled nod.

"What well-mannered kouhais." Shizuru commented with a proud and pleasant gleam in her eyes as she scanned the smiling group of young girls before us.

My moment of confusion immediately ended and my stomach churn at the fact that she would look at them with such genuine delight.

"Huh? Oh, we um- we were just- um… Ah! Wo-would be okay if we joined sempai-" The anonymous teenager babbled in a nervous fluster.

"Sorry. But we're on a date." I answered curtly before the question was formed and quickly grasped Shizuru's hand and murmured: "Come on, Shizuru, or we'll be late for our movie."

As I dragged my girlfriend off, away from the gasping shocked girls, I laughed manically inside.

Yes, that's right, she is mine: more and more of her time will belong to me and there is no amount of crying or complaints from those girls that will change that! Because I'm not going to share!

… Though… are those squeals of excitement I hear?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah... felt I kind of blurred the lines of jealousy and greed in this one but... meh! Greed is still there somewhere and that good enough for me! =P


	8. Shizuru: Sloth

**A/N:** Oohhh getting close to the word limit on this one!Not that it really matters...

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's Sloth<strong>

"I haven't seen your mob of fiends around you lately." My girlfriend mentioned as she glanced left and right for that aforementioned mob but only to see the near-empty walkway, with only a few students too busy with their own affairs to realise our presence.

"I've been avoiding them." I started to reply as we walked out the back entrance of Fuuka Academy. "Ever since your little stunt Natsuki, they've been a little hard to handle. Some of them are even getting courageous with what they're asking."

My increasingly affectionate girlfriend stepped closer in our stroll and subtly slipped her hand into mine and chuckled.

"Oh that explains why you're here picking me up then."

A smile broke upon my face and I squeezed her hand as a form of light-hearted reprimand for her daring... But then she suddenly became sombre.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, I guess I shouldn't have..."

"No, don't be silly, Natsuki." I reassured my lover. "I'm just glad you're proud enough about us to want to tell others. It's just that a group of crying girls is a hassle I want to avoid. I'm hoping some time will ease most of them into acceptance."

I drew our bodies close - arm in arm - to shield our intertwined hands.

"Liar! You're just too lazy to confront the problem! You're hoping it'll all blow over by itself." Natsuki joked light-heartedly - returning to her previous self - a wide smile appearing upon her features.

"Ara, Natsuki knows me too well. I'm also hoping Natsuki will take care of everything for me." I said with a playful grin.

"Shizuru!" My love exclaimed in mock-scold, to which I responded with a chuckle.

"Is it true?" Someone asked in a strangled voice – darkening my lover's expressions immediately. "Is it true that Fujino-sempai and Kuga-san are together?"

We faced our enquirer - it was a girl who was in the brink of tears but her eyes still sparkled with a glint that reminded me of Natsuki. She looked at my girlfriend with the absence of hate or envy, instead her gaze held determination and courage.

"And what if it is?" Natsuki countered with a growl - her temper flaring.

"No." The young girl gasped in utter despair. "No, tell me it's not true. Ku-Kuga-san, you-"

Before the girl could even finish, my girlfriend had already jumped to her own conclusions and responded in kind.

"Look. Whether we're together or not; it's nobody's busy, but ours. I don't need anyone to tell me I'm not good enough because I am and I'll be damned before I let some little fangirl tell me otherwise."

Natsuki's words were as sharp as blades and I felt pity for the girl before us as she stared in agony at the one she admired and loved.

"Come on Shizuru, let's go." Natuski murmured and grabbed my hand to tug me away and back in the direction we were headed. "Oh, and tell your friends: Shizuru is mine and that isn't going to change anytime soon!" She called back.

My heart warmed at my girlfriend's declaration, but as we walked away I turned to look at the pitiful girl we left behind. I knew there was a misunderstanding that I could have resolved - one that may have saved the poor child from her gut-wrenching pain and let her down a bit more gently. But it wasn't my place...

No, in truth I was just too lazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm starting to think that I depict Shizuru... a little TOO ruthless... lol well at least Shizuru in my mind wouldn't be a problem as long as you're not a threat to her (or Natsuki) and don't provoke her hahaha

I hope you all enjoyed that update! And I'll hopefully be seeing all of you next weekend! Until then!


	9. Natsuki: Sloth

**A/N: **Ok, um I wrote this with a peaceful and tranquil state of mind but upon proofreading… I realised that it can be a little… bordering on the mature? It's really just teasing that line and for all I know you won't even pick that up! Well it is supposed to be one of my 'slice-of-life' fic but you might pick up what I'm talking about (especially since I just pointed it out to you too…).

Anyway, possible warning for content!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Sloth<strong>

The sun had moved and the temperature had risen.

As the day passed, during our afternoon nap, the sun began its descent toward the horizon, shining brightly into our living room. The room being sealed and the curtains wide open the heat had risen and my skin was sticky with sweat. The little flesh exposed on my back, possibly from my unconscious movements, stuck uncomfortably onto the leather couch I was sandwiched against.

I shifted in my position. Brushing back strands of my blue hair while peeling my body away from the material, I moved closer to my brown haired lover, threatening to push her over the edge of the furniture we inhabited. Immediately, I drew her back in with haste - my heart pounding at the close call.

Despite the small fright my heart eventually settled but still uncomfortable with the heat shared between us, I returned to wiggling in our positions, careful not the push her off this time – pulling back just enough to create a little room for air between us.

I grazed my nails up my abdomen, lazily drawing the side of my shirt up as I scratched red lines along my side. The fresh air was a welcomed change.

Smiling in contentment, I intended to drift back to sleep when I noticed the subtle rise and fall as she breathed in her sleep.

My eyes travelled to her slender neck; her lips, and then to her unopened eyes - behind which, I knew held the most captivating and breathtaking red eyes.

I was drawn to her - in every sense of the word - my lips found themselves pressed against the nape of her neck – her skin warm and moist with sweat.

My uncoordinated fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, opening it up and gaining access, my arms slipped around her waist and held our bodies close. Our skin stuck to one another; my hot breath grazed past her skin between my lazy kisses.

It really was hot.

My lips lost it vigour whilst my brows crinkled in discomfort.

The day had been long, the heat was taking its toll and my eyes grew heavy.

My hold on her loosened but I was too tired to remove myself - I wanted to wake her with a surprise but I resigned myself to my fate and returned to snuggling with my girlfriend in our lazy Sunday afternoon nap.

I'm sure Shizuru will pick up my slack.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Shizuru: Ara? So that's what happened...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There will be a direct follow-up chapter to this... but once again it'll be out next week end! Hope you guys enjoyed the update!


	10. Shizuru: Greed

**A/N: **Last minute proofreading? Meh!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's Greed<strong>

Shizuru woke from the cool evening air chilling her defenceless and bare lower back.

The room had grown dim since the time they laid down on their living room couch for their supposedly short afternoon nap. It seems that a day of nothingness was more tiring than one would believe - and the sun had set by the time our red-eyed brunette woke up.

Her hand swiped her back to cover it with her flipped up blouse only to find, in the movement, the feeling of bare skin against bare skin; arms wrapped securely around her waist; and despite the cold she felt in the small of her back, her chest and abdomen was especially warm.

Red eyes darted down into a navy blue abyss that nestled contently beneath her chin; Shizuru pulled away from her sleeping lover to confirm, what she come to believe. And it was true - it appears that in the midst of her nap she had unbuttoned her own blouse.

She shook her head lightly - scolding herself for the embarrassment it would have been, if she had been in the presence of anyone other than her Natsuki; and her mind went on to wonder that perhaps she is only comfortable enough to undress in her sleep due to the security of her love wrapped around her.

In the midst of her light musing, Natsuki's instinctive action drew the missing warmth back tightly in her arms, nuzzling her face back into the crook of Shizuru's while murmuring ticklish sounds into her sensitive neck.

Shizuru stifled a giggle and gently returned the embrace by slipping her hands beneath the hem of her lover's shirt, pulling the fabric up.

Her fingers drew lazy circles on the skin of the biker's back as she listened lovingly at the sleeping girl's quiet snores and while her mind went over various devious and mischievous plans, that absolutely did not flow with the quiet and tranquil atmosphere surrounding the two, raised a rather evil and diabolical smile to our scheming seductress' face.

Just as she was mentally finalising her plans to wake her Natsuki up, she was frightened by the sudden vibrating phone on the side table.

Reaching over to the device - careful not to wake her love - she read Natsuki's message from Mai, it asked whether they wanted to have dinner together that night.

It didn't take Shizuru much time to decide and to reply for the both of them.

She's keeping Natsuki all to herself tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Shizuru: *returns from chapter nine* To think, I never even suspected my innocent little Natsuki to be the culprit of my undress.

Natsuki: *sweat drop and nervous smile*

Shizuru: But it turns out she's a devious (but lazy) little minks! I only wanted to cuddle with Natsuki for the remainder of the night but… I better live up to my Natsuki's expectations. *predatory eyes*

Natsuki: *scared eyes… but with a wagging tail*


	11. Shizuru: Wrath

**A/N: **Please forgive the shortness of this chapter! I considered beefing it up but any addition would have just been pointless babble...

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's Wrath<strong>

"Oh my freakin-!" My Natsuki shouted out before the sounds of smashing ceramic collided onto the tiled floor.

"Natsuki?" I called out to her in concern as I stood up from the couch and made my way towards our kitchen door.

"Wait, wait! Don't come in there's... There's..."

"Natsuki?" I questioned again as I surveillance the room.

She sat upon the kitchen bench, legs dangling off the edge, her eyes wide open and scanning the floor at she suckled gently at her hand. Shattered remains of our tea cups littered on the tiled ground, mixed with the tea she was preparing for us.

"What's going on?" I asked in half amusement, while I stepped over the pieces of ceramic and gently pried her hand from her lips. I blew gently at the burnt red skin.

"There was... There was a..." She answered distractedly, her eyes frantic to search the ground for something. "There! There it is!" Natsuki shouted, pointing at the ground with her uninjured hand as she drew her legs up atop the bench.

My eyes followed her alert gaze and pointed finger to see a tiny little critter scurrying away from the ruin of our tea cups.

"Shizuru, get the bug spray! I'm going to kill it!" Natsuki continued to shout as she raised her upon her kneeled knees, trying her hardest to keep an eye on the insect.

I released her hand which she returned to sucking gently on.

I scanned the top of the kitchen bench and found the morning paper from today.

My face grew dark - one will feel my wrath for harming my dear Natsuki, even if it was a mere cockroach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed that (despite its length)!


	12. Natsuki: Envy

**A/N: **10 words over my self-imposed 600word limit - but there wasn't anything I wanted to take out so I'm just going to say it evens out the shortness of the last instalment! Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Envy<strong>

"You may kiss the bride."

Lips touched and applause broke out, along with cheers and stifled sobs.

I looked over to Mai to see the red-head dabbing away her tears and trying her best to keep a stiff upper lip but it was all to no avail.

I looked over to Shizuru; her eyes glistened with joy and a true smile graced her face as she clapped along with the crowd.

I turned my sights to the bride and groom - it was hard to believe that the boy we've come to know as a little brother has become a man, and that the stern-faced tomboy Akira could look so different to her usual self - her face held a bright smile and a strong blush that shone through the thin layer of makeup she modestly wore whilst the both of them made their way down the aisle again - hand in hand this time - as it was being littered with flower petals by the other guests in this ceremony.

It was a beautiful wedding and it was a heart-warming union of two people I knew will truly stay together for the rest of their long lives.

"Mai, do you want some more tissues?" Shizuru offered in concern with a packet tissue in hand.

"Oh thank you, Shizuru. I told myself I wouldn't cry, but-" Mai replied in strangled chokes. "My- my little brother is all- Oh! They looked so- I'm so-"

I rubbed my best friend back - awkwardly - hoping to do what little I could in her emotional turmoil while Shizuru latched onto Mai's arm on the other side and gently assured and soothed her with words.

"Mai, no matter how old Takumi-kun gets, he's still your little brother - there is nothing that will change that. He really does look handsome though, he has really grown to the dashing young man we all know him to be. I'm sure you're as proud as any _parent_ would be, and I'm sure he'll be a spectacular wife to Akira-kun."

Mai chuckled between sobs and even I grinned at the joke my lover made to lighten our good friend's mood.

"He's- he's always been a bit of the mothering type hasn't he?" Mai said with a growing smile.

"Do you think it's in the blood?" I interjected - hoping to keep the light-hearted conversation going as a distraction.

We were all laughing when we finally made our way to where the newlyweds were posing for photos.

The young auburn-haired man beckoned towards Mai whilst he stood by his wife and his new in-laws.

"Nee-san!" He called out with a wide smile.

"Excuse me; I think I'm needed for photos. Thank you, you two." Mai said before walking off and grabbing a little mirror from her purse to fix her makeup.

I stood closer to my love as the two of us watched the family crowd and situate themselves around Takumi and Akira.

They looked so happy together; so radiant.

"Akira-kun looks beautiful in that gown. Or perhaps I should say that gown looks beautiful on her. She's really glowing today." Shizuru muttered her observation.

I watched as Takumi pulled Akira closer to him eliciting an even brighter blush on Akira's pale cheeks - it's a wonder how she was ever mistaken for a boy for so many years because… she really was beautiful.

I had never seen her looked so content and pleased.

It really was a gorgeous wedding - I felt overjoyed for the couple and even Mai despite her crying - but I couldn't help but feel envious.

I grabbed Shizuru's hand in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really need a break from fluff/romance fics... I'm losing my touch...

Next chapter will be next weekend - same as usual!


	13. Natsuki: Wrath

**A/N: **Fair warning: You'll probably be a bit confused until you read the last line. But don't let that tempt you to jumping to the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Wrath<strong>

I was beside myself – enraged even.

My hands lashed out violently at the nimble cat girl that leapt and bounced about within the confines of her apartment.

"Mikoto! When I get my hand on you, I'm gonna- !"

The tips of my fingers brushed past her raven black hair as – yet again – she slipped past my fingers.

The apartment door opens.

"Mai!" The forever-a-child exclaimed, as though her saviour was there to save her. The small form rushed to hide behind the red-haired chef who was accompanied by my girlfriend.

"What are you doing Natsuki?" Mai asked after noticing the threatening strangle-hold my hands were gesturing in, and the bloodthirsty glare I held at the cowering girl behind her.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm doing Mai, I going to catch that all-consuming black-hole and shove my god-damned hand down her throat and I'm going to fu-!" I began to rant viciously.

"Natsuki!" The both of them yelled as Mai took a more protective stance in front of Mikoto.

"What did Mikoto-kun do to deserve such a thing, Natsuki?" Shizuru cooed, dropping her purse along the floor as she approached me.

Her eyes dove deep into mine; clearing away all the rage and anger I felt. She rubbed my arm gently and lovingly, brushing away the tension and irritation.

"She- She-" I started to choke – with the absence of my fury I was left with only despair "She ate your muffin!"

The look of confusion crossed my lover's eyes and no doubt her mind.

"Did… Did you make the muffin yourself?" Shizuru asked cautiously.

"No, it was-" I started to answer but stopped, looking despairingly into those beautiful red eyes.

"Wait… You don't mean…" Mai's voice began the trail. My eyes flickered onto her when hers instantly grew wide in panic.

"Mikoto! I told you: you HAVE to chew before you swallow! Oh my god! We can't afford this!" The red head started yelling before lifting up the small girl, and rushing past Shizuru and I, to the bathroom.

"Wait! You're going to flush it down the toilet!" I called out following closely behind and slamming the bathroom door after us. Leaving a confused and perplexed brunette outside.

"Mikoto, you have to throw it back up! How, in the world, did you swallow something like that without realizing?" Mai asked frantically as she slammed her hand on the petite girl's back.

"I don't know!" I yelped beside the two situated over the bath tub. "I'd only just put it in the muffin and I turn my back for just one second and she's already eaten it! There were only crumbs left!"

"I'm so sorry Natsuki. It's ok, we'll give it a good rinse and you can still use it! Come on, Mikoto you need to throw it back up." Mai spoke apologetically – but it did little to phase my frantic state.

"But Mai, I can't!" Mikoto began to wail – distressed that her supposed saviour was now against her.

"I don't care!" I bellowed at the near crying girl. "You cough it back up right now or I swear I'll make sure the only ramen you ever eat again are made by me and me alone!" I threatened with genuine murderous intent.

At that moment, the very thought of my ruined surprise for Shizuru completely overshadowed the pure and utter fear the young Minagi displayed.

I had to get that ring back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I trust that was to your liking? Yes? Good!

Now some bad news... The last chapter maaaaay take more than a week for me to finish but fingers crossed I finish it and update it on time. So until next time, (whenever that may be)!


	14. Shizuru: Lust

**A/N: **Awesome phone + Bus rides = Finished Fic!

Yup! that's right it's on time! I ended up scrapping my first draft and starting all over again, and then - surprisingly - finishing it all in one day! (excluding touch up and once over proofreading) Woohoo!

And oh yes, that's right - this last chapter is over double the length of the other chapters (~1430words).

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's Lust<strong>

The chatter and rumble of festivities was in the air as we strolled, hand-in-hand, through the make-shift street of stalls. The laughter of children and teenagers past us by – as the glow of lanterns came and gone as we went.

The word: 'Contentment' did not even come close to describe my satisfaction and feeling of at ease.

We had decided to attend this festival, weeks ago, but little did I know she would surprise me with such a pleasant surprise.

Yet again, like many other times on this night, I peeked towards my dark-haired beauty – my eyes trailed to find our adjoined hands; ventured to the dark blue fabric that matched the colour of her hair, and my gaze continued it ascent to find themselves marvelling at the ivory skin of her exposed neck as those goddess-like tresses that I worship were pinned neatly up into a bun.

_I was captivated._

Without a word of persuasion or indication on my behalf she had opted to donned the traditional attire to her own accord - giving me the flimsy excuse of a sudden wish to do so - I was utterly charmed by her whimsical nature tonight.

Even the very fact she had taken my hand into hers as we strolled through this public venue has set my heart a flutter.

_Gesture after gesture, I'd fallen further and further into her grasp._

The entire night she has been nothing but attentive and thoughtful - something that would have usually sent red flags up in my mind – have now been categorised as another bout of affection like many others she has grown to take a habit of displaying.

Like the time she organised that picnic - she was so excited - I could see the amount of care and thought she had put into that little outing - so much so that she got emotional over a little hiccup concerning a stolen muffin. I still don't know what was so important about it and what it was they were trying to do behind that closed bathroom door but my dear Natsuki was too upset to even talk about it.

"Shizuru?" Her gentle husky voice spoke to me. "I know this place that has a great view of the fireworks and there're usually not that much people. Want to start making our way there?"

She had turned to face me and for a moment I let myself become lost in that dark, forest green abyss before numbly nodding in affirmation.

_She was tearing down my defences, and soon there would be nothing left to hold me back._

She led me by the hand - away from the crowd; away from the lights; and away from the festivities - until we were on a quiet forest pathway that climbed a nearby hillside. The amount of people around us had thinned and only a few couples were within sight - all of which headed in the same direction up the pathway.

The path was badly lit and heavily relied on the pale moonlight that shone through between the trees to guide the way.

"Watch your step okay? The path here is a big old." She whispered to me as she tugged me closer to her side –ever the protector.

I gave her an affirmative hum despite not taking heed to her words as I could not help but admire her features again.

As we walked in the secluded and dark path - I turned my head to face her in our walk - I took in the contrast of her midnight blue hair and yukata to her moonlit complexion that shone with a ethereal glow.

A small part of me felt a hint of dread as my mind started to wander.

Her thumb started stroking over mine nervously - drawing me away from my thoughts - and then I realised how moist and sweaty her hand had become.

At that moment I wondered jokingly to myself if my forbidden thoughts had been transmitted to her – but I knew that was impossible, if it did she would be blushing like an adorable tomato.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?" I asked, amongst the distant giggles of the couple ahead and the chatter from the pair behind.

"Ah, yes I'm fine. I'm just hoping there's not going to be more people there than I thought." My Natsuki replied whilst her thumb continued to unconsciously stroke over mine.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I assured just as we reached the clearing.

And just as she had stated, we had a great view overlooking the Fuuka River – we had left the path and forest behind us and before us was a vast length of railing that watched over the street of temporary stalls and lights. There were couples littered here and there with more than enough room between each for privacy.

"Let's go over there." My lover said, before pulling me aside to the centre of the clearing but staying back by the edge of the forest and away from all the other people that gravitated to the rails.

"Neh, Shizuru?" My Natsuki whispered. "Remember when we first started going out?"

"Hmmm" I started to hum while my mind drifted to the past to reminiscence. "It still feels like a dream. After everything that had happened I couldn't believe it was true."

"Well, I'm glad it was. For me, after I finally got my head together and bucked up the courage to ask for a second chance - I couldn't even imagine a life without you again... and I still can't." Her hushed voice revealed her sincerity and it melted my heart.

"Me too, Natsuki." I mumbled - struggling to retain control.

_Her hold had enveloped me and I was powerless against it._

My body drew close to hers to rest my head upon her shoulder, and relinquishing our hands we wrapped our arms around one another whilst we faced forward awaiting the flares to light up the dark evening sky.

We stood in silence as the time grew near - the other viewer had crowded around the railings with their backs towards us and completely oblivious to our presence.

My mind churned in internal struggle - I wanted to savour the moment she had set but I was being possessed – I could barely think.

The distant clap of exploding gun power snatched me away from my growing haze.

The heaven above flashed with a blossoming flower of sparks and fire - the vibrant flowers painted the navy sky in red and gold before fading and replaced by other burst of sparks.

The ball of fire flew – speeding up into the night sky – leaving a faint tail of light before exploding in to a shower of light.

Burst after burst of fireworks exploded and littered nature's navy canvas with lively colour.

After the final display of fireworks, the sky darkened once more and the crowd began to rumble as friends and partners comment on the wonderful spectacle they had just witnessed.

"Wasn't that beautiful Natsuki?" I asked - turning to face her - and I was perplexed to find she held a firm expression but with anxiety evident in her eyes.

"Shizuru, I-I love you." Her eyes stared deeply into mine. "And I know this is really more of a symbolic thing but... Will you marry me?"

My mind went blank, yet my eyes darted to the movement of her hands to see the ring within the open velvet box in her hands.

"Yes!" I gasped as though that word could not leave my lips fast enough.

I threw my arms to embrace her but to my momentary horror she shrunk away.

"But you should probably know. This ring - Mikoto ate it the other week, we got her to throw it back up and-" My love started to ramble fearfully.

"It doesn't matter Natsuki." I choked between tears of joy as I wrapped my arms around her neck and sealed our lips.

She made a muffled squeak of surprise as she was forced back.

_It was pointless to fight it._

I deepen our kiss as I push the both of us further into the shroud of darkness amidst the trees and shrubs - letting my hands to wander as they pleased.

"Wait- wait a minute, Shizuru. He-here?" My nervous lover stuttered.

"You only have yourself to blame, Natsuki. I tried. I tried my best – but, but you..." I muttered between kisses.

_I was consumed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The 'lust' turned out better than I expected, though it sort of ruined the overall atmosphere of the chapter I don't regret it since, well, its kind of the point of it! lol

Hehe poor Shizuru, she's was trying so hard to control herself.

**Shizuru**: *sniffling* It's all Natsuki's fault! I wanted to stay civil.

*readers nods and shows sympathy*

**Natsuki**: *recovering from being ravaged* What? _I'm_ to blame?

* * *

><p>Annnnnd, that's it folks! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed all of their deadly sins. Leave a review if you have time: tell me your thoughts on the omake; what it was that consumed Shizuru at the end; whatever you like really - I just enjoy reading reviews they usually brighten up my day no matter the length or content. ^-^<p>

On a side note: I'm going to avoid romance fluff for a bit because I'm running out of ideas and I feel that I'm losing my touch, so I'll be working on some angst next (also because I'm missing my angst fix!). But I hope to see you guys again once my angst fix is sated and I decide to return to fluff!_  
><em>


	15. Extra: Is this Heaven or is this Hell?

**A/N: **You have two adorable puppies and the one named ChieH to blame for this little extra.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this Heaven or is this Hell?<strong>

The late morning sun shone through the glass of the kitchen window where a young woman who was in her own little paradise stood.

She stood leaning against the breakfast bar in her favourite purple sleepwear and marvelled hypnotically at the small trinket wrapped around her finger.

It was a simple ring - a white gold band that twinkled with the princess-cut diamond embedded in it.

She was utterly captivated - by the meaning of the ring; by the memory of receiving it just the night before; and the implications it had for their future.

She did little to contain her happiness and elation - bearing a wide and unabashed smile proudly upon her features as she continued to stare in a daze.

Then the abrupt sound of recoiling spring in the loaded toaster that temporarily stole the smile off of the graceful woman's face.

Shizuru turned to face the toaster and her smile returned once more as she went to begin preparing her love's breakfast.

* * *

><p>Not so far away laid a lethargic biker - her arm and head hung down the side of her queen sized bed as she fought a losing battle to convince herself to get up for the day. In defeat, she planned to retreat back into her warm nest beneath the blanket when the sound of their bedroom door caused her to freeze up in panic.<p>

"Natsuki?" Her lover's angelic voice called out.

The blunette's heart beat in nervousness. She clenched her eyes shut as she heard the soft steps arrive before her and a quiet clink of ceramic on wood on her bedside table was made.

"I know you're awake Natsuki." Shizuru cooed as she sweep Natsuki's long hair aside to plant a sweet peak on the biker's cheek. "I made you breakfast."

Knowing better than to continue pretending Natsuki peeked cautiously at the woman crouched by her side.

She saw the sincere and heavenly smile on her wife-to-be's face and felt a moment of comfort before recalling she was the very reason she was in her current state.

Natsuki - weary and vulnerable - moved to hide further within the protective confines of her sheets, and watched with distrust at Shizuru who had turned her sights onto the previously placed plate.

"It's your favourite Natsuki: mayo on toast." the brunette informed tucking her stray hair innocently behind her ear.

"Really? You never let me have that!" Natsuki finally spoke - drawn from the safety of the warm sheets at the prospect of her favourite meal - reaching out to take the prepared food and wasting no time to consume it at a speed Mikoto would be proud of.

She was in heaven as the flavour of her favourite condiment danced upon her taste buds and consumed her senses.

"Well this morning is a little different. Plus, my Natsuki needs her strength for the rest of her day." Shizuru continued to speak sweetly, a hand lightly caressing one of Natsuki's bare shoulder that became exposed in her quest to reach her breakfast.

Her heart dropped.

Green eyes looked up in fear - they saw that heavenly smile still present on those angelic features - but as last night had confirmed and just as Natsuki fear: it was truly a devious devil in disguise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed that, now I'm seriously off to my angst vacation lol

*Squeezes lemon juice in eyes so she can no longer see adorable puppy eyes and be guilted/bribed*


End file.
